To Where You Are
by moon girl16
Summary: One Shot. This is after Goten was born. I liked the song. Please Reveiw!


Hi Everybody!  
  
(Hi Dr. Nick!) Sorry...just watched The Simpsons...had to do that...  
  
Well, I was to this song called To Where You Are by Josh Groban. I've never really heard it myself, but I've read the lyrics and they just inspired me to write this story! Well.... here it is!  
  
This story takes place just after Goten is born.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, which is a real shame...  
  
To Where You Are  
  
It was three A.M. in the morning and Chi Chi could hear the cries of her newborn son. She slowly got up and stretched her arms. She yawned a quiet yawn and made her way to her second son, Goten, being careful not to wake her first son up. She made her way into the room and picked up Goten. He stopped crying the instant she came in the room. Chi Chi smiled at her son. 'You look so much like your father.' She quietly chuckled. "And you eat like your father too. Time for an early breakfast, big boy."  
  
She unbuttoned her pajamas and placed Goten on her lap. She held him up to her breast and started breast feeding him. She looked down at him and just couldn't stop smiling. "Oh, you look so much like Goku. I miss him." Chi Chi looked up to the celing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who can say for certain  
  
Maybe your still here  
  
I feel you all around me  
  
Your memories so clear  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Goku. Why did you leave me? I miss you so much. If it wasn't for Goten, I'd probably be dead. Then when I found out I was pregnant, not only was Gohan a reason for living, but now my youngest son. I just wish you were here, yet I know in spirit you are."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep in the stillness  
  
I can hear you speak  
  
Your still an inspiration  
  
Can it be  
  
That you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
And you are watching over me from up above  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi sighed as she looked out the window. "I wish that we could  
have all those happy times again, even if they're only for a short time. I just wish I could see your smile."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight to see you smile  
  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi closed her eyes and started to think of Goku. His smile, his  
hair, his face, his body. She tried to remember the little things and the time her family shared together in peaceful days. Yet, she could only see his face and couldn't think of anything else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Are you gently sleeping  
  
Here inside my dream  
  
And isn't faith believing  
  
All power can't be seen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi shifted Goten and once again looked at him. She gently rocked him as he closed his eyes. She resumed thinking about Goku and soon started thinking about Gohan. "Oh, Goku. Gohan has missed you so much. He is working so hard, doing his studies, helping me with Goten and some chores around the house. I sometimes even let him train. You don't know how proud I am of him. And he's still just a child. I know that you would be proud of him."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As my heart holds you  
  
Just one beat away  
  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
  
'Cause you are mine  
  
Forever love  
  
Watching me from up above  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know you are watching us everyday, Goku. I even felt your presence during Goten's birth. You really are my guardian angel."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And I believe  
  
That angels breathe  
  
And that love will live on and never leave  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi slowly picked up Goten and patted him on the back, waiting for him to burp. Once this task was done, Chi Chi put him in his cradle and he was already asleep. Chi Chi walked over to the door way and looked at he sleeping baby. "Thank you Goku, for making me a mother twice and having such a great family. I know that you are always here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fly me up to where you are  
  
Beyond the distant star  
  
I wish upon tonight to see you smile If only for a while to know you're there  
  
A breath away's not far to where you are  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi Chi made her way back to her bed and looked at the clock. 3:25 A.M. She got into bed and pulled the covers over her and looked at Goku's side of the bed. "I really wish you were here." Suddenly, a wind came and she could feel Goku's stare. She leaned up and found noone. She sighed and then the wind came back. She knew it was Goku. She smiled in the darkness. "Goku, I know you're there. I love you no matter what. And I will always love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know you're there  
  
A breath away's no far  
  
To where you are  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! Tell me what you think! Come on! Just push that little button! 


End file.
